Cecilia Acheron
“Please...I just want to be alone. D-don’t hurt me.”-Cecilia. ”What, are you going to mock me again? Tell me i’m worthless? Just go ahead....i’m used to it, anyway.” Cecilia to Demon. ”YOUR GOD HAS COME TO BRING RIGHTEOUS JUDGEMENT! No, I AM a god, you fool! STOP LAUGHING AT ME!!! KYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!”-Cecilia as Mania. Cecilia Acheron is a mysterious Belasian orphan girl and a member of Team Radiance, as well as the newest host to Mania’s power, an entity known as Demon and one of the main protagonists of Elysian Knights. Appearance Cecilia is a short, pale-skinned girl with long mauve hair with a white streak through it. Her right eye is a dark violet in color while her left eye is covered by a white bandage. Underneath the bandage, her eye has a black sclera with a white slit pupil and a black crack running through it like a scar. She never shows anyone this eye and claims it was just an injury she received from a Pandora. She also has bandages on her arms and legs and plenty of small scars under her clothes which she never talks about. On her back is a rather disturbing symbol depicting a screaming, vaguely human face with black tears leaking from its hollow eyesockets. She claims it’s just a birthmark, however. In addition to the creepy symbol on her back, there is also a smaller one on her chest just above her cleavage which appears to be a sort of insignia, but she tends to hide this whenever she can and refuses to talk about it. Casual Outfit Cecilia wears a purple sweater with long sleeves with a dark purple skirt, along with black shoes and a black cap. Battle Outfit She wears a black mini-dress and long black leggings with dark purple slippers and black gloves. Her hair is also tied into a long, low hanging side ponytail with a black bow. She also has a long black cloak with hood. Angel Form As Mania, the Angel of Madness, Cecilia‘s hair becomes a darker mauve color with a large pitch-black streak. She gains black eye-like markings all over her body (rather than visible black veins like most Angels), her teeth become razor-sharp and her concealed eye develops small black cracks around it, with a red-violet iris and a slit pupil. And lastly, she gains the black halo over her head common for awakened Angels and wings which appear to resemble shards of broken glass. Personality Cecilia is a very shy and reclusive girl who never smiles. She is noticeably fearful and soft-spoken around others, and will flinch away from anyone who comes too close. She frequently mutters quietly to herself and is hypervigilant, as well as mistrustful of others. Cecilia never likes to talk about herself or interact with others, as she considers her presence to be worthless. She also has hardly any interest in most activities, often preferring to read in silence or simply just sulk. She refuses to talk to other people about any of her problems as she believes nobody would really care or believe her, and *especially* does not want to disclose others about her past, and even gets rather agitated when that subject is brought up. She has also been known to not have much of an appetite and is prone to night terrors. Also seems to be deathly afraid of her own reflection, dark rooms and loud screams for undisclosed reasons. However, Cecilia is far from just a miserable pile of fear and sadness. She is sympathetic to the ordeals of others and often encourages them to move forward and enjoy life in their own ways (yet doesn’t seem to apply this to herself), and also knows that bad things will happen no matter what and believes that people should move on from them and find their own ways to be happy. She is also surprisingly unfazed by insults, verbal abuse or other forms of misfortune which fall upon her partially due to this mindset, and even tries to not let fear get the best of her in life-threatening situations despite secretly being terrified, but unfortunately she still has been known to crack under the pressure in the form of a panic attack. Speaking of panic attacks, she will also have them when things such as torture are involved or if she is pressured about her past too much. However she will not hesitate to defend herself from threats such as the Pandora if she has too. Same with the Vargr. She also appears to have a strong adversity to needless pain and suffering and surprisingly does whatever she can to prevent it, and will even stand up for those who are in distress despite being afraid. When concerning Demon, she is very scared of her and even hates her to a degree, but accepts that she is just something she has to live with and thus is hardly ever fazed by any malefic things she pulls or the cruel things she says, because she knows that her suffering is what the entity wants. She also tends to be overly-apologetic and has repetitive thoughts. As Mania When she has transformed into Mania, Cecilia becomes very mentally unhinged, frequently breaking out into fits of hysterical laughter for no reason, repeating things she just said, having violent mood swings and talking to herself out loud, as well as arguing heatedly with people who aren’t actually there. She will also extremely violent towards others and will attack on sight. Mania also has delusions of grandeur, believing herself to be an almighty deity and all other life-forms to be entirely worthless. She is also incredibly sadistic and cruel, wanting nothing more than to see her victims suffer beyond all imagination before killing them, torturing and tormenting them until they are as either as insane as she is or nothing but breathing, lifeless corpses. And at that point, she will finally grant her victims the sweet release of death so she can absorb their souls. She views all of her actions as righteous and insists that she is free of judgement due to her “godlike” status. Background Very little is actually known about Cecilia’s past. She hosts a humanoid entity which refers to herself as Demon in her mind, which only she can see and interact with. Somehow, she ended up wandering the cold wastes of Belasia, surviving only thanks to her Arcane endurance as she had to fight for her life against numerous Pandora that thrived there. After nearly being killed by a Vargr, she was found and rescued by some passing Athena Blade troops who were on a patrol in the area and brought to a nearby shelter, before later being transferred to an orphanage run by Mary Ceres, and spent the rest of her life there growing up alongside many other orphaned children. The girl was a complete mess. She was extremely fragile and tear-prone, constantly scared of everyone around her and generally didn’t know how to function. She also seemed to talk to people who weren’t there and would frequently have night terrors. This led her to be shunned by many of the other kids. Overtime, however, she showed minor improvement. One day, a new kid arrived to the orphanage. A skinny, decrepit-looking boy with a strange symbol on his back, scars across his body and an insignia on his chest like her. The boy’s behavior was very erratic, being constantly agitated, terrified and aggressive towards people who got to close to him. Cecilia witnessed the boy’s behavior multiple times and saw all the various marks on his body. He was suffering just like she was. ..... ....one night almost a week later since the boy’s arrival, Demon appeared to her in a dream, taking on the form of a young girl with black hair and a dress. She wanted to talk to her about the orphanage’s nearest arrival.... ”That boy....he is so much like you. His scars...the marks on his chest and back, his hair, even his odd behavior. It is all too clear, he is SUFFERING, Cecilia. He was REDACTED. Horrible, is it not? How many more people are being tormented like REDACTED? How many innocent boys ripped from their families and brought into hell? How many little girls who never had the chance to live a normal, happy life? Are you going to just stand around and let so many children suffer?“ After that, Cecilia began to empathize with the boy, who really didn’t get much better. Demon’s words constantly repeated over and over again in her mind, up to the point where it became the only thing she could focus on. After thinking about it for a long time, she finally decided to act. She decided to attend Minerva Academy to become a hero and stop the suffering of any more orphans. Powers & Abilities Like all the other members of her team, she is an Arcane and thus possesses all the powers of one. She has enhanced reflexes, dexterity and strength, but all of her other attributes are slightly decreased (apart from speed which remains normal). She also possesses an unnaturally high regeneration rate, an almost complete insensitivity to pain and her blood becomes slightly acidic when outside her body, all of which are eerily similar to a Pandora’s abilities. She is also immune to Pandora blood corrosion and is sometimes completely unnoticeable to them. However it is unknown how she got all of these powers. Soul Arm Her Soul Arm takes the form of a scythe. It can transform into a pair of kamas, a double-bladed scythe and a kusarigama. The weapon allows Cecilia to teleport and she can use it to slice open short-distance portals. Angel Powers When she has transformed into Mania, the Angel of Madness, she transforms into a Pandora and gains all the standard abilities of one and that of an Angel, such as regeneration, Ether absorption, flight, wing manifestation, corrosive blood, pain insensitivity, telekinesis, portal creation, commanding other Pandora, telepathy and so on. Her special Commandment, Madness, allows her to cause all non-Arcanes that gaze upon her form to instantly go insane, even in a photograph, drawing or video. She can also cause visual and auditory hallucinations and can create, shape and manipulate black glass with the properties of Nether, as well as create and control black tendrils made of Nether. She also has much more powerful mind control than normal Angels and can use windows/mirrors as portals. She ALSO has the ability to create physical constructs/demonic entities using the trauma, fears and other negative feelings from herself and others, as well as generate and manipulate a kind of eldritch energy that can either distort or destroy the minds of others. Her Demon Arm takes the form of a gigantic battleaxe with red glowing eyes all over the blade. Trivia * She is 15 years old. * She takes inspiration from Seele Vollerei from Honkai Impact 3. * Her favorite food is marshmallows. * Her favorite color is....purple. That’s why she wears a lot of it. * She is an atheist. * Originally, when she transforms into Mania, the consciousness of Cecilia would merge with Demon’s to form the consciousness of the Angel, but I have since scrapped this. Category:Glitchee123z Category:Team Radiance Category:Minerva Academy Students Category:Humans Category:Hero Category:Arcanes Category:Lancer-Type Arcanes Category:Angel Hosts Category:Mania Hosts Category:Elysian Knights Characters Category:Legendverse Characters